Meant To Be Together
by xanime-queenx
Summary: After the fight with Yoh's friend and Anna, Anna left and decided to live on her own. After 8 years, Anna has a 5 year old son, Hana. But what will happen if Hana goes on a field trip to the Asakura Shrine? YohxAnna
1. Prologue & summary

Summary: After the fight with Yoh's friend and Anna, Anna left and decided to live on her own. After 8 years, Anna has a 5 year old son, Hana. But what will happen if Hana goes on a field trip to the Asakura Shrine? YohxAnna  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hana: Mommy, I'm gonna go on a field trip with my class on Friday.  
  
Anna: Where are you going?  
  
Hana: To....umm....some kind of a big temple....I think  
  
Anna: That's okay..what do you want me to make for you on your field trip? (hugs Hana)  
  
Hana: Hmmmmm.... CURRY!!!!!   
  
-Flashback-

Anna: Yoh! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR LUCH TOMORROW  
FOR THE FIELD TRIP???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Hmmmmm....CURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Hana: MOMMY!!!!!!!!! I SAID I WANTED CURRY!!!!!!   
  
Anna: Huh? Oh sorry Hana. Okay.   
  
Day of the field trip Anna: Did you pack your lunch?  
  
Hana: YES MOMMY!!!   
  
Anna: Okay...the bus is here, Hana.  
  
Hana: Okay!! Bye bye mommy!!! (kisses Anna on the cheek)  
  
Anna: Have fun!!!!   
  
animegirl  
  
Did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! And also if you have any imformations, you can always e-mail me!!!


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but please R&R!!!

Chapter 1: The Fight

-Yoh was cooking dinner in the kitchen...-

"Anna, I'm done with dinner!!!" said Yoh.

"Okay then, you can go run 10 laps then." said Anna.

"But Anna, I'm really really hungry!!!!!! Please, can't I have just one bite?

"No!!! Until you finish your laps, no food!"

-Yoh runs out of the house and starts running.-

-Pilica, Tamao, Ren, Horo, and Morty come home from shopping.-

"How come Yoh's going out right now when it's eight o' clock?" asked Tamao.

"He's going out to run laps so don't worry." said Anna.

Ren gets mad and starts shouting. "HOW COME YOU NEVER GIVE HIM A BREAK???!!!!!!!!!" HE CAN DIE LIKE THAT YOU KNOW!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A BIG, EVIL DEVIL!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GET WHY THEY CHOSE YOU FOR HIS FIANCEE!!!!!!! TAMAO SHOULD BE HIS! ATLEAST SHE CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna was surprised at this and tears started forming in her eyes. She tried to hide them but it was no use. Pilica, Tamao, Ren, Horo, and Morty are all surprised.

"I'm sorry...but it's the truth," Ren said.

"Fine you want me to give him a break...HE CAN HAVE BREAKS AS LONG AS HE LIVES!!!" said Anna. "And Tamao...you can have him....I'm no longer his fiancée."

-Anna walks into her room and starts packing.-

"What did we do? We better go apologize right now...or Yoh may lose her forever." Pilica started.

"Just leave her alone... I'm sure Yoh's going to come soon before she leaves and convince her to stay." said Ren.

-Anna comes out of her room with all her luggage and baggage.-

"Tell Yoh I said goodbye." Anna said, sniffing. Tamao and Pilica tries to convince her to stay but Anna pushes them away. She runs out the door heading for the nearest train station that she could find. "Great, now where am I going to live?"

-Yoh comes home all sweaty-

Hey guys ....where's Anna?

Ummm....we have to tell you something about that... Huh? (Yoh looks all confused)

We...Ren...ummm...Tamao starts but gets interrupted by Ren.

"I SHOUTED AT HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! CAN'T YOU EVEN SAY ONE WORD RIGHT?!

I'm sorry ...Tamao starts crying.

What??!! says Yoh, even more confused. "

I SHOUTED AT HER AND MADE HER LEAVE...THERE??????!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Ren. "WHAT???!!!!" yells Yoh.

-Yoh goes into Anna's room to find all her stuffs gone. Comes running back –

"What did you say?" Yoh cried, tears forming in his eyes. WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!"

Yoh shouted. Pilica, Tamao, Ren, Horo, and Morty are all surprised. They never saw Yoh so angry. I said to give you a break...and called her a big, evil devil and told her that Tamao should be her fiancée and...

"WHAT???!!!!!" Yoh shouts. "OH NOW YOU DONE IT!!! SHE'S NEVER GOING TO COME BACK!!! WHICH WAY DID SHE GO??!!!" shouts Yoh.

We're not sure...Grrrr....(Yoh runs out of the house and starts looking for Anna.

-Anna at the train station-

Bye bye Yoh...have a fun life with Tamao...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animegirl: Thanx for the reviews and keep on coming!!! It's sorda short...I'm real sorry!!! I also switched some of the parts but barely any.


	3. Hana part one

Animegirl: Thanks for the reviews and sorry I couldn't make it longer....ToT and I'll try to make it descriptive!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Hana (part one)  
  
3 years had passed since the fight and Yoh had won the Shaman Tournament. Meanwhile Anna is now living in Otsumi (I couldn't think of a better name) with her new best friend, Lare at her new home.  
  
-At Anna's house-  
  
"Anna, please eat your breakfast. It's going to get cold." Lare said with a worried look on her face. "I don't like seeing you like this..."  
  
"I'm fine Lare, you can go on and eat first." Anna answered staring out at the window with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Lare stood up and walked over to Anna. "Still thinking about him, aren't you..." She was staring at the window now with Anna.  
  
Anna flashed a glare, then stared at the window again. "Hmmph" she said, mumbling something to herself.  
  
Lare looked at her for a second, then said, "Let's get some breakfast, and then we can go to the lake for a walk."  
  
"Fine..." Anna walked over to the dining room with Lare and started to eat when she started throwing up.  
  
"Anna!" Lare hurried over to her and helped her into the restroom. "Are you all right?" "Should I call the ambulance?" Lare started panicking. She started to hit Anna's back really hard.  
  
"Its okay" Anna mumbled, than added, "Can you hit me a little bit softly?" Anna started to get up, then threw up again.  
  
"Oh! Heh, sorry" "Ummm... maybe you should go to the hospital." Lare stated, walking out of the restroom to get Anna's coat.  
  
"No! I'm fine!" Anna wanted to shout it out, but couldn't because she couldn't stop herself.  
  
Lare got Anna's coat and started to running to the restroom, almost crashing into her.  
  
"Here, come on Anna" Lare started to pull Anna out the restroom, towards the door.  
  
-At the hospital- "Miss Kyoyama, may the doctor see you?" asked the nurse kindly walking towards her to help her stand up.  
  
"Thank you..." Anna said, walking towards the open door to the check-up room.  
  
"Ummm..Miss, you'll have to wait in the waiting room" the nurse said to Lare who was now walking towards the waiting room.  
  
-At the checking room- (or whatever they call those room ) "Hello Miss Anna, nice to meet you." "I'm Dr. Sage and I will be asking some questions." "Will that be okay?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Sage..." Anna answered while playing with her hands.  
  
"Okay, first of all, how do you feel?"  
  
"Umm... sorda dizzy and weak..."  
  
"Okay" the doctor said while writing a few stuffs down. "And what happened this morning?"  
  
"I sorda threw up when I started eating breakfast."  
  
"Okay" she said again and started writing more stuffs down.  
  
"Ummm...can you walk over here for a check up?"  
  
"Sure" Anna said with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Just lay down here perfectly still..." Dr. Sage said, pointing to the bed that was in front of her.  
  
Anna followed the direction and laid down. The bed was uncomfortable but stayed still.  
  
-10 minutes later- "Miss Anna...do you have a husband?" asked Dr. Sage.  
  
"Why?" Anna asked, worried that something was wrong with Yoh.  
  
"Well...never mind...how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty, this up coming Saturday."  
  
"Well you're pregnant." "What!!!" Anna yelled, her face filled with shock and horror.  
  
"It seems that you've been pregnant for seven months now." "In October, you'll have a child and hopefully your husband will be happy."  
  
"You'll need regular check ups once every month." "Is that okay with you?"  
  
Anna couldn't say anything. She was still shocked and she tried to forget that this all happened but she was disturbed by Dr. Sage.  
  
"Umm...are you alright Miss Anna?" "Were you listening to what I was saying?"  
  
"Yes...fine...when's the next appointment?"  
  
"Ummm...June 15th will be fine."  
  
"Thank you" Anna said, then left.  
  
"Oh great, what am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself while tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
Animegirl: This is to all my reviewers:  
  
Lare: I hope you don't mind and thanks for the review  
  
MG8: I hope you like this chapter also.   
  
Anime-Matash: Sorry that the chapters were short, but please continue reviewing! :D  
  
NickeyWhite2: Ya.... the chapters were short but still thanks for reviewing!   
  
PrvertedGoofness: Ummm...the father you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Itako No Anna Asakura: Thanks!!   
  
Animegirl: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Have fun and please continue to review!!!! 


	4. Hana part two

Disclaimer: From now on I'm not writing this!!! I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!!!!!!!! Whew....Heh sorry....=)  
  
Chapter 4 Hana (part two)  
  
"Anna!!!" "What's wrong???!!!" "Why are you crying?" asked Lare running towards Anna, seeing that she was crying. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm suppose to do now...." Anna said, curling up into a little ball. Drops of crystal-clear tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Do what?" asked Lare getting more curious and worried at the same time.  
  
"I..I...I'm p..p..p.....pregnant." said Anna, crying.  
  
"W.T.F!!!!!" "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!!!!"  
  
"I wish I was...but it's the truth." sob  
  
"Well...I guess than I better find out where Yoh lives...." said Lare.  
  
"NO!" "Don't!" "I don't need him!" "I can take care of my child by myself!" shouted Anna. "I don't need him!"  
  
"Okay....then let's go home."  
  
-At Yoh's home-  
  
"Yoh, you need to eat..." said Tamao.  
  
"Yeah Yoh you barely ate for the past three years." stated Horo.  
  
"COME ON YOH!!!" "GET OVER HER ALREADY!!!!!" "I BET SHE FORGOTTEN YOU BY NOW!!!!!" shouted an angry Ren.  
  
"I'm gonna go to my room.." said Yoh, walking out of the kitchen, not even touching his spoon.  
  
"Yoh didn't even eat one bite..." said Pilica.  
  
"I'll eat it!" shouted Horo.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone except Horo.  
  
-At Yoh's room- Yoh was sitting on his mattress, his hair gently blowing against the wind, looking at a picture taken 14 years ago with him and Anna.  
  
"Anna....please come back...I need you...please" Yoh said, now crying. "Please..."  
  
-Back at Anna's house- "Anna you want anything?" asked Lare, about to go out to go shopping.  
  
"No...." Anna moaned. She was watching T.V. in the living room.  
  
"Okay...if you want anything just call me..." said Lare and she left.  
  
"Kay..." said Anna, turning the T.V. off.  
  
She walked into her room and layed down on her bed. She was thinking of what she should call her baby, but she soon fell asleep.  
  
-Dream-  
  
Anna was 5 years old, just before she met Yoh. She was playing tag with her old best friend, Hana. Hana was the only friend she had. She was it, and just caught Hana when a car headed toward her. Hana saw the car coming and pushed Anna aside. Anna was on the sidewalk with a few scratches, but safe. However, Hana was hurted badly. She was bleeding from her head to her toes. Anna crawled over to her. She wasn't breathing. Anna tried to roll her only friend off the road to a safer spot. She tried to finding someone nearby.  
  
Now running and crying at the same time. She found a small house, looked inside and saw an old farmer. She knocked on the door and when the old man saw Anna crying, he asked her why. "My friend is hurt real badly." "Can you drive her to the hospital?" she asked trying to be polite, now crying even louder. "Okay." "Where is she?" asked the farmer. "Thank-you...oh...ummm...follow me!" Anna cried, running across the field to where Hana laid.  
  
The old farmer carried Hana into his truck and told Anna to get inside car. The farmer drove into town to a nearby hospital. He carried Hana inside, followed by Anna. The doctor told him to lay her down on the bed that was in the open room. Anna thanked the doctor, and gave him the only money she had for thanks. The farmer gave the money back and said good-bye, then left.  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
The doctor came out to see a little girl covered in wounds crying. He asked if she had any parents or atleast Hana's parents. "No..." Anna cried. "Are you her sister?" asked the doctor kindly. "No...I'm her friend..." she sobbed. "Well I have some bad news for you then..." "Huh?" "Is something wrong with Hana?"  
  
"Well...she came in a little late...and she wasn't breathing...we did some check- ups to make sure, but found out she was....dead."  
  
-End of dream- Anna woke up from her dream and was now panting. She rubbed her eyes to see that they were wet with tears. "Hana....I miss you so much...why did you have to risk your life for a stupid useless girl like me...even though it was 14 years..." she said.  
  
"Anna, I'm back!" Lare cried.  
  
"Huh...oh... okay!" "Be right down!"  
  
She ran into her restroom and washed her face so it didn't look like that she was crying.  
  
She went downstairs, only to see that there were diapers, bottles, baby powder & lotion, and e.t.c.  
  
"What's all this stuffs doing here?" she asked filled with anger.  
  
"I thought you'll be happy if I bought these stuffs."  
  
"Well next time, ask before predicting." she said, trying to calm her anger.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well lets get it cleaned up" Anna stated.  
  
"No...I'll clean it up....your not in the same condition as before Anna."  
  
Lare started to put the things in order. The crib in Anna's room, the play things in a container that was emptied. The bottles in the cabinets, the food in the refrigerator.  
  
After 3 hours of organizing, Anna got a cup of cola out and gave it to Lare.  
  
"Thanks Lare " she said, slightly smiling.  
  
Lare was surprised at first, but smiled back. "No problem." "What are friends for?"  
  
They started laughing at the joke Lare made.  
  
"Oh yeah...I just thought up of the my baby's name." said Anna, excited to tell her friend.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lare, getting excited like Anna had predicted.  
  
"Hana...what do you think?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"What if it's a boy?" asked Lare.  
  
"I don't care..." replied Anna.  
  
-Back at Yoh's house- "Yoh, it's 10 at night." "Shouldn't you go to sleep now?" asked Amidamaru worried.  
  
Yoh was outside, now training. He was soaked from his sweat. He had grown stronger because he trained every morning and night.  
  
Amidamaru, on the other hand, was getting real worried. He was barely touching his food or sleeping. He was too busy training.  
  
"Yoh, it's 10!" "You can get real sick!"  
  
"It's alright, I can train for another hour before going back." "Hee hee...I'm not sure if I could last that long! " said Yoh, panting.  
  
"It's not a joke Yoh!" "How do you think Anna would feel if she knew you were training nonstop without eating or sleeping?!" Amidamaru asked getting frustrated every time Yoh started joking.  
  
Yoh stopped and hung his head down so Amidamaru couldn't see his face.  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh yelled then ran away.  
  
"YOH!!!" Amidamaru shouted after him.  
  
Amidamaru floated and returned to Yoh's side. Yoh was crying now, repeating Anna, Anna, Anna.  
  
"I'm sorry Amidamaru." "It's just that I miss her so much." said Yoh, crying softly. "Let's go home." With that, they walked home and went to sleep.  
  
-At Anna's house-  
  
"Hmmm....Hana...Hana..." Anna was lying on her bed, repeating her baby's name.  
  
"Hana?" "You dreamt about her again didn't you?" asked a ghost behind her.  
  
"Huh?" "OMG!!!" "IS THAT YOU KRANE???!!!" "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" "WHERE WERE YOU??!!!" asked Anna to her old spirit friend. "Yeah I know...I missed you a lot too." "Umm....I was at...at...at"  
  
"At where?" asked Anna curious.  
  
"At...at yo...yo...Yoh's house watching him." Krane replied.  
  
"Huh?....oh...umm....how's he doing? asked Anna, trying to hide her face.  
  
"Huh?" "OH!" "Ummm...HE'S FINE...REALLY!!!!"   
  
"Don't lie to me Krane." Anna said in a serious tone.  
  
"Well...he is training a lot these days..."  
  
"Oh?" "That's good" Anna said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" "CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR NEW BABY!!!"  
  
"Thanks..." Anna said with a slight frown.  
  
"So who's the dad?" asked Krane.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about that anymore." "Its getting a bit annoying." replied Anna.  
  
"Oh...well you better go to sleep in your condition." said Krane.  
  
"Yeah I guess..."Anna said yawning.  
  
"GOODNIGHT ANNA!!!" Lare yelled from the other room.  
  
"YOU TOO!!!" Anna shouted back.  
  
She laid her head on her pillow and soon fell asleep. She was dreaming once again, but this time it was a happy dream. Not the one she dreamt before.  
  
"Goodnight, my Hana."  
  
-Animegirl-  
  
So did you guys like this chappie? I made it a bit longer. Please review! I really want more reviews please! Thanks!  
  
To all my reviewers for chapter 3& one 2:  
  
Llpunkd: hhmmmm...I guess it is possible...well in my story it is....well thanx for reviewing!  
  
shaman queen lee: thanx for the review and here's the chapter!   
  
HMgirlKristi: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ALSO!!!  
  
MG8:Thanx and here it is!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AznxXx: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND THANX!!!!!!  
  
Itako No Anna Asakura: Yeah...I guess for right now...WHO KNOWS???!!!   
  
PrvertedGoofness: Hee hee!!! WAIT!!!   
  
Tiff-Chan: Yeah maybe I did...oh well I don't have good memories THANX!!!  
  
Firequeen78: Actually the first chapter was a prologue. This is her first and last baby she's gonna get...well I think...sorry if it confuses you... 


	5. Hana part three

Disclaimer: HEY!! I'M BACK!!! Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I understand a lot of you were confused about mai story...ToT...But itz okay! The first chapter is only a prologue/summary. The story actually begins on chapter two, so please don't get confused. Just e-mail me if you have any other questions! THANX!!!   
  
Chapter 5 Hana part three  
  
It was October, the leaves on the trees were turning into a brighter color. The fall animals were coming out to collect food for the winter. Birds were chirping, rabbits were hopping, deers were grazing, and the bears were stealing food from the campers and Yoh was watching this happen.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
14 year old Anna and Yoh were walking in the woods, watching and talking while walking.  
  
"I wish I could pet one of those..." Yoh said aloud.  
  
"Let's see if we can." Anna said then walked closer to the deer.  
  
"No! Anna! It's going to bite you!!" Yoh shouted, but was surprised to see the deer coming closer to her, rubbing its head against Anna's still." Yoh said as he reached his camera out of his bag. "Okay...say ccchhheeessseee!" click  
  
"Idiot...give me that camera back." puts into her purse  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Yoh saw a deer, it almost looked like the deer that Anna petted six years ago. He went over to it and petted it. The deer just stood still, looking at Yoh.  
  
-Back at Anna's house-  
  
"Anna, shouldn't you go to the hospital now?" Lare asked.  
  
"...."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
"I'll call the ambulance!" -At the Hospital-  
  
"Are you her sister?" asked the doctor an hour after the surgery.  
  
"It's a boy, doctor." the nurse came out holding a baby in her arms.  
  
"Put it in the nursery for now."  
  
"Yes doctor." the nurse said, then left.  
  
"So...are you?" asked the doctor again.  
  
"No...I'm her best friend though..."  
  
"Hmmmm...does she have any family members here?"  
  
"Well...actually..."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Don't talk about Yoh anymore." "I'm not his fiancée nor part of his family anymore."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"No doctor." Lare said, knowing that she would regret what she said.  
  
"Well...then I guess you could come inside to see her.  
  
-In the Room-  
  
Anna looked like she was sleeping peacefully. She had tubes all over her arm, and a mask covering her mouth and nose.  
  
"In and hour later she should wake up." the doctor told Lare.  
  
"Meanwhile you can wait in the recovery room."  
  
The nurses started rolling Anna's bed down the hallway, toward the recovery room that Lare was already in.  
  
They placed her on the bed that was there, then pushed the other bed back into the surgery room.  
  
-An Hour Later-  
  
"Anna!" "You're awake!" "Where's Hana?" asked Anna, sitting up on her bed.  
  
"He's in the nursery." "You can go see him if you want...?"  
  
-At the Nursery-  
  
Anna looked at her baby boy from the window. He had the same hair color as Anna's. The same eye color as her also.  
  
"Anna smiled, looking at her Hana."  
  
"We better go back to the recovery room." Lare said, pulling Anna's arm.  
  
-Back at the Recovery Room-  
  
"When can I go back home?" asked Anna.  
  
"One week later." replied Lare.  
  
-One Week Later-  
  
"It's great to be home again." Anna said sitting on the couch.  
  
"You want apple juice?" Lare asked.  
  
"Sure! " Anna said with a friendly smile. (She changed a lot, didn't she?)  
  
"Here" Lare said, handing her the juice.  
  
"Mmmm...this is refreshing."  
  
"WAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Hana's crying!" Lare shouted.  
  
Anna got out of her chair and ran into her room. Hana was in his crib, rolling and crying at the same time.  
  
"Here you go Hana," Anna carried him to her sofa and started patting his back.  
  
Hana started to calm down. Anna carried Hana to the living room and turned on the T.V. She continued to pat Hana on the back. Soon he fell asleep and Anna carried him back to his crib.  
  
"Hey Anna, you wanna go shopping for Hana's clothes?" Lare asked, getting bored.  
  
"Sure!" Anna said getting ready.  
  
She was getting her coat and putted Hana in his carriage and went out of the house. She was waiting for Lare outside the door. When Lare came out, they went inside the car and Lare had to drive because of Hana. They parked next to a limo (that was the only spot left) and walked into the busy mall. Anna and Lare went into the baby's place and found some overalls, jeans, t- shirts, e.t.c. Then they went to the women's isle and looked for clothes that looked good on them. They were heading to the counter when Anna saw a blue haired girl, pink haired girl, and a green haired girl.  
  
"Oh my god." Anna said panicking.  
  
It was Pirika, Tamao, and Jun.  
  
Anna ran out of the shop and headed to the ice cream shop where Lare and Hana was waiting for them.  
  
"Wow...you certainly bought a lot of stuffs." "Hey this will look cute on Hana."  
  
"Lare, let's get out of here." Anna said with a pleasing look in her eyes.  
  
"O...okay..." Lare was wondering why Anna had that scared look on her face.  
  
They paid for the ice creams and went outside to their car.  
  
-At Home- Anna was cradling Hana to sleep. When Hana was finally sleeping, she went outside to see Lare sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ummm...Anna?" "Can I ask you a question?" Lare asked.  
  
"Sure..." Anna replied with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Why were you such a hurry to leave the mall?"  
  
"I...I saw something..."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"I saw...Yoh's friends..." Anna said putting her head down.  
  
"Oo...sorry Anna to ask you such a question."  
  
"It...it's okay..."  
  
Anna walked back into her room to where Hana was sleeping. "I'm sorry..." Animegirl  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Please keep on reviewing! I'll be working on the next chapter! =D 


	6. New Plans

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews and here's chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6 New Plans  
  
5 years had passed and Yoh was about to do training when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yoh shouted.  
  
"Hello?" Yoh asked groaned.  
  
"Yoh, I want you to come to Izumo right now." "We have a surprise for you." Kino said then hanged up.  
  
Yoh went to his room and his tablet then left a note on the counter. He ran out of his house, heading for the train station.  
  
-At Anna's house-  
  
"Mommy!!!" Hana shouted while tugging onto his mother's blanket.  
  
"What time is it?" Anna asked sleepily.  
  
"IT'S FIVE!!!" Hana yelled out so loud that he woke up Lare.  
  
"Okay...I'll get up..." Anna sat up yawning.  
  
-Meanwhile...-  
  
"Hey grandma..."  
  
"Yoh!" "Hurry up and go to Yohmei's room.  
  
Yoh ran into the room to find Yohmei and a girl. The girl had blonde hair, like Anna's except it was longer. She looked pretty and had two pink ribbons on each side of her hair.  
  
"Yoh...this is Angela." "She's going to be replacing Anna as your fiancé." "She'll be moving in today so you better get Anna's room cleaned up." Yohmei said looking hard and serious at Yoh.  
  
"Sorry grandpa...but I'm not getting engaged or married with anybody other than Anna." Yoh ran out of the room right after he said the last word.  
  
"YOH!!!" Yohmei tried to run after him but he was too fast.  
  
"I'll go!" Angela cried, dashing after Yoh. Kino came inside and asked Yohmei what had happened.  
  
"Yoh's disobeying us." "He said he wouldn't engage Angela." Yohmei said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"It's been eight years since Anna left him and his still not over her."  
  
-Back to Angela-  
  
"YOH!!!" Angela shouted and was running as fast as she can but Yoh was too fast. She stopped chasing him and started running back to the Asakura temple.  
  
-Back to Yoh-  
  
"YOH!!!" "That could've been your last chance!" Amidamaru shouted. (He was spying on him when Yoh had the conversation.)  
  
"I don't care..." Yoh was sitting on the bus starring out the window.  
  
-Back to Anna-  
  
"Hana, go wake up Aunt Lare." Anna told to Hana while setting up breakfast.  
  
"Okay," Hana said happily.  
  
They ate quietly at the dining table.  
  
-Back to Yoh-  
  
Yoh returned with red eyes and dryed tears on his cheeks.  
  
"What happened to Yoh?" Tamao and Pirika asked at the same time.  
  
"Where did Yoh go?" asked Horo Horo.  
  
"He went to his grandparent's house because they called him." "They wanted him to engage another girl replacing Anna." Amidamaru explained to them.  
  
"What did Yoh say?" Ren heard everybody else talking so he decided to talk too.  
  
"He said no of course." "I just don't get him..." Amidamaru hovered away.  
  
-Yoh's room-  
  
"Where are you Anna?"  
  
-Anna's house-  
  
"Can we go to the park?" Hana asked to Anna who was doing the dishes.  
  
"Maybe later." "Why don't you go play outside?"  
  
"Okay." Hana left to play outside.  
  
"You can come out now..." Anna told Krane.  
  
"Why can't you just tell Hana the truth?" Krane asked.  
  
"I don't want him to get any ideas..."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"I have a feeling that he's going to find out soon..."  
  
"HEY!!!" "WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!!!"  
  
crash "OW!!! "  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Anna ran over to the counter and got a bandage.  
  
-Yohmei's house-  
  
"I'm real sorry Angela..." I never thought he would do something like that..." Yohmei said.  
  
"Its alright." "Can you tell me his address?"  
  
"Huh?" "Sure..."  
  
Sharla took the address and started heading out the door. "I'm not going to give up that easily, Asakura." "I'm going to make you mine, fight anyone in my way...even though it's my own sister.  
  
-Yoh's house-  
  
knock knock  
  
"I'll get the door!" Horo Horo shouted.  
  
He opened the door to find... "ANNA???!!!" Everybody rushed over to the door except Yoh.  
  
"I'm not Anna you idiot." "Where's Yoh?"  
  
"Uh...ummm...he's in his room right now." Pirika replied.  
  
Angela walked through everybody coming inside the house now.  
  
"Which way is Yoh's room?" she asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"The door that is next to the empty room." Tamao replied.  
  
She walked into the room and threw open the door without even knocking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm here to make you carry my stuff." she said, pulling his arm toward the door.  
  
She pulled him outside and ran to the train station with Yoh following her.  
  
"That was rude..."Ren said.  
  
"She's worse than Anna." Horo Horo said.  
  
"She can't just take him by force." Pirika shouted.  
  
"Yeah...let's go get him back!" Morty said outloud.  
  
They ran after Yoh and Angela.  
  
"Come on $%&#!" Angela yelled into Yoh's ears.  
  
"I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO GO WITH YOU!!!" Yoh looked real mad now.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Tamao shouted.  
  
"He doesn't need to go with you if he doesn't want to!" Horo Horo shouted.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Angela yelled.  
  
"Yes it is you devil!!!" "We're his friend!" Ren shouted.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" Yoh finally spoke.  
  
-Back to Anna's house-  
  
"I'm done with the dishes." "Lare, can you go tell Hana we're going to the park?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
"I'll drive today." Anna told Lare.  
  
"Fine with me!!! "  
  
Once they finally found a parking spot they went out and Hana ran for the playground.  
  
"Can you watch Hana for a while?" "I'm going to try to find a restaurant.  
  
"Okay," Lare ran after Hana.  
  
Anna decided to walk instead of driving because it was good exercise.  
  
She started to think what it will be like to see Yoh again.  
  
-Back to the fight-  
  
"Stop bothering him!" Tamao yelled at Angela.  
  
"Hmmph...you got lucky this time but someone else will not be so lucky." With that Angela started to walk to a car that was nearby.  
  
"I'm going to get revenge on you dear sister...revenge for taking something that was not yours..." Angela said to herself.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
It was now almost nighttime and Anna didn't even noticed.  
  
She headed toward a crossroad. There were nobody there except for her. She waited for the light to turn green. She started walking when the light suddenly changed from green to red. She woke up from her daydreaming and saw bright, yellow light heading toward her. beep beep The car came straight toward her. CRASH The light that Anna had seen before turned into darkness.  
  
-Animegirl- Please send me some more reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!!! 0=D 


	7. Accidents

Disclaimer: Hello!!!! I'm back!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. CHAPTER 7!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Accidents  
  
She headed toward a crossroad. There were nobody there except for her. She waited for the light to turn green. She started walking when the light suddenly changed from green to red. She woke up from her daydreaming and saw bright, yellow light heading toward her. -beep beep- The car came straight toward her. –CRASH- The light that Anna had seen before turned into darkness.  
  
-Anna's POV "Yoh...Yoh...where are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So...it seems that Anna's sister is trying to kill her..." Hao saw Anna and smirked.  
  
-Meanwhile- "I want more fun...crashing into my sister wasn't fun enough...hee hee hee... dear sister, give it up and just die in peace." "Give up your life with Hana and Yoh." "Yoh will be much better off with me..." Angela was about to say more when she saw somebody coming so she ran away.  
  
-7 hours later-  
  
Anna opened her eyes to reveal a small room. She had a wet towel wrapped around her head. She was lying on a mattress and next to her an old woman was reading a book.  
  
"Ummm...excuse me but where am I and what time is it?" asked Anna.  
  
"Oh you woke up!" the old woman smiled then answered her questions.  
  
"It's 11 o' clock." "I found you lying on the streets with blood so I decided to take you to my house until you woke up.  
  
"Oh...ummm...thank you very much but I think I really need to head back home."  
  
"Sure...can you just promise me that you will visit me often?" the old woman asked with pleasing eyes.  
  
"Sure!" Anna said with a smile.  
  
"Well then...see you soon!"  
  
"Bye bye!" Anna tried to run out of the house when she suddenly fell.  
  
"OW!!!" Anna cried out.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the woman.  
  
"Ya...bye..." Anna limped outside.  
  
She was limping towards the bus stop when it started raining.  
  
"Oh great...why does it have to rain now?"  
  
Anna continued toward the bus stop getting soaked. She got on the bus but soon fell asleep again.  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
"Excuse me?" "You have to get off now Miss..." the driver said to the tired Anna.  
  
"Huh?" "Oh...sorry..." "Where are we?" Anna thought she saw this place before.  
  
"It's Izumo." "It's the last stop." "You have to get off."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Anna was surprised. "Please...please Mr....can you drive me back to Otsumi?" Anna asked in a pleasing look.  
  
"Sorry...no can do Miss..." "I need to go back to go back home myself." the driver said laughing.  
  
"Grrrr..." Anna growled as she limped off.  
  
"Great where am I suppose to go now?" she asked herself. Her foot hurt so much that it felt like somebody was stabbing it.  
  
She walked to an inn and rented a room. She sat awake for the whole night. (she slept the whole time...)  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
She woke up early and left. She got on the first bus and called Lare.  
  
"Hello?" Lare answered the phone with a worried tone.  
  
"Lare?"  
  
"ANNA!!!" "Are you alright?" "Hana was crying the whole night!" Lare said joyfully.  
  
"Can you give the phone to Hana?" Anna asked.  
  
"SURE!!!" "HANA!!!" Anna heard Lare calling Hana from the phone.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Hana answered happily.  
  
"I'm going to go soon...okay?"  
  
"OKAY!!!" "BYE!!!"  
  
"BYE!!! " Anna hung up the phone but was shocked to see...  
  
"OMG!!!" Anna tried to hide herself from being seen.  
  
"Isn't that Horo Horo and Pirika?" Anna asked herself silently.  
  
Pirika and Horo Horo  
  
"THAT'S OUR LUNCH!!!" "HEY!!!"  
  
Pirika and Horo Horo was fighting like usual and everybody was starring at them except Anna.  
  
"Next stop, Otsumi!" the driver shouted.  
  
Anna got off as soon as soon as the door opened. She ran outside and glanced back to see them still fighting. Anna sighed as she started to walk to the big house.  
  
She knocked on the door to find out the door was already opened. She went inside and found Hana sitting on the dining table doing his homework for school. Lare was napping, leaning against the sofa.  
  
"Lare....Lare...wake up..." Anna gently shook Lare and she woke up.  
  
"Oh....ANNA!!!" Lare shouted happily.  
  
"Mommy?!" Hana looked up from his homework and ran up to Anna and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hana, I missed you too but I need to breathe too..." Anna gasped the words out.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lare asked.  
  
"Oh...ummm...it's a long story..." Anna started to walk to the sofa when she fell.  
  
"OW!!!" Anna shouted in pain.  
  
"What's the matter with your leg?" Lare asked worried.  
  
"It's just a small cut." Anna replied.  
  
"I'll call the doctor..." Lare said walking over to the phone.  
  
"I'm alright..." Anna started but saw that Lare was already hanging up.  
  
"Mommy's hurt?" Hana asked with the same puppy-eyes as Yoh's.  
  
"No...I'm alright ..." Anna kissed Hana on his forehead and limped over to Lare.  
  
"The doctor said that he would be over in 10 minutes." Lare told Anna then helped her to the sofa.  
  
"I'm alright Lare." Anna said.  
  
"Then what's this?" Lare asked as she pulled the pants off, enough to see the wound completely.  
  
"It's just a small cut like I said." Anna lied to Lare, trying to cover up the deep cut on leg.  
  
"That is not small Anna-" Lare started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Hello!" "How's everybody doing?"  
  
"Dr. Hanashima! (I couldn't think of a better name)." "We're so glad you're here!" Lare shouted walking over to the doctor.  
  
"Now...who's the one that got hurt?"  
  
"This is my friend Anna, she got a deep cut on her right leg." Lare walked over to Anna and the doctor followed her.  
  
"Now...let's see the cut." The doctor took a look at the cut and started asking questions.  
  
"How in the world did you get this cut?" the doctor asked staring at the cut.  
  
"Well....it's a long story..." Anna told the doctor.  
  
"I don't care if it's long, I just want to know how you got the cut."  
  
"Well, I fell down." Anna lied again.  
  
"Stop lying and tell the truth." "You can't get a cut by falling unless you're a really clumsy person."  
  
"I am clumsy." Anna tried to hide the truth as long as she could.  
  
"Anna is not a clumsy person." Lare told the doctor.  
  
"Well this cut is serious." "It can really harm you if you don't take car of it right."  
  
"Does she need to take a surgery?" Lare asked getting real worried.  
  
"No!" "Nothing serious as that!" the doctor started laughing.  
  
"Then what is it?" Anna asked.  
  
"You'll just need to rest and put this medicine on daily." the doctor instructed.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Oh yeah...you can't walk for a week." the doctor told them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why don't we put on the medicine now?" Lare asked the doctor.  
  
The doctor rubbed the light green medicine on Anna's leg gently, rapped it with a bandage, and then rapped it again with a cast.  
  
"I'll be on my way now." the doctor said getting up.  
  
"Thank you so much doctor-" Anna said but was interrupted again.  
  
"No problemo!" "Glad to help!" the doctor said then went out of the house.  
  
"Does it hurt mommy?" Hana asked finally able to speak.  
  
"No..." Anna smiled at her son who was jumping towards her.  
  
"Hana!" Lare caught Hana landed on his mom's leg.  
  
"You have to finish your homework." Lare carried Hana over to the dining table and he started to do his homework.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap now?" Lare helped Anna to her room.  
  
Anna couldn't sleep so she decided to look at the photo album.  
  
She saw pictures of Hana and Lare. There were pictures of Anna and Lare right after they graduated High School. She saw pictures of Hana as a baby. Then she saw the pictures that she was looking for. The picture showed Anna's class including Yoh. He was smiling as usual and Anna just had a blank expression.  
  
-sigh-  
  
She turned the page to see Horo Horo and Ren throwing oranges and chasing each other.  
  
-smile-  
  
She turned to the next page to see a picture of everyone. When she was about to turn to the next page, she heard footsteps so she threw the photo album onto her desk then pulled the covers over her.  
  
Hana walked in and saw his mom sleeping.  
  
"Mommy?" Hana whispered into his mom's ears.  
  
"Hana?" "Come here..." Anna sat up opening her arms so that Hana could hug her.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" Anna asked.  
  
-nod-  
  
"Why don't you sleep with me then...?" Anna asked as she started to lie down again.  
  
"Okay..." Hana lied on the bed with Anna and they both fell asleep  
  
Animegirl- Sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't think so it took me longer than I thought. Thank you all for the reviews and sorry I can't answer any right now. I'll try my best to update faster. PLEASE SEND ME SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Field Trip part one

Disclaimer: HELLO!!!!!I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier 'cause I'm starting to get real lazy...oh well...HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT!!!

Chapter 8

Field Trip part one

A few weeks had passed and Anna's leg was completely healed. Hana was at school and Lare was watching "the soap opera" with Anna.

"This is so romantic..." Lare said.

"This is so lame..." Anna replied with an expressionless look on her face.

"Hey...you're the one who wanted to watch this show in the first place..." Lare was too busy watching "the soap opera" to notice that Anna was walking to her room.

"I'm going inside." Anna told Lare.

"Whatever..." Lare replied.

Anna went inside her room and decided to lie down for awhile.

-Three hours later-

"Anna! I'm gonna go pick up Hana!!!" Lare shouted.

"Sure!!!" Anna woke up from her sleep when she heard Lare yelling.

"I better fix my hair so incase someone comes."

-Five minutes later-

"MOMMY!!!!!!!" Hana shouted so that the whole house shook.

"Did you have fun at school?" Anna came out of her room with her hair tied on the front of both sides with her bangs down.

"Ya....Can you sign this piece of paper?" Hana handed a paper that had writings on it.

"What is it?" Anna started to read the paper.

"We're gonna go on a field trip next week." Hana replied.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked while signing the paper.

"We're going to...we're going to....we're going to this huge house. The teacher said that we were going to meet a famous person and get to see his house and everything.

"Sounds like fun." Anna smiled at her son than handed him the paper.

"It is!!!" "I heard from the big kids at our school talking about it."

"Well...you better get washed up then go do your homework." Anna gently pushed him toward the restroom.

"Okay!!!" Hana scrubbed his hands together with soap. Then he went to his room and got out his bag and started doing his homework.

-Meanwhile...-

Yoh was done taking his bath after the three hour training when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it???!!!" Yoh got dressed then went to the door to see who it was.

"Hey Yoh!"

"What are you doing back here?" Yoh asked getting angry already.

"Why to see you of course!" Angela gave him a smile then started to head inside when Yoh blocked her.

"You can't go inside." Yoh said blocking the door with his arm stretched wide.

"You can't behave like this to your fiancée, now can you?" Angela said to Yoh with a smirk.

"Yes he can 'cause your not his fiancée." Tamao said from behind.

"Ya...the only fiancée Yoh has is Anna." Ren said then looked up at Yoh with a small smile.

"Oh yeah?! Then where is she?" Angela asked with the same smirk on her.

"Well...she's...she's..." Pilica wanted to tell a lie but was interrupted by Ren.

"SHE RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF ME!!! THERE???!!!!" Ren started getting mad.

"Oh and why is that?" Angela seemed to enjoy making them mad and decided to keep it up.

"I-" Ren started to yell again but was interrupted by Yoh.

"It's none of your business and stop acting so nosy in other people's business!" Yoh yelled at her than went inside. The others followed him inside and left Angela outside by herself.

"Fine...have it your way than..." Angela said then turned around to leave.

-Yoh-

Yoh walked inside to get a drink when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Yoh answered the phone trying to act calm.

"Yoh. It's me Kino. I need you to come to the shrine _now_."

"Are you making me come so I can meet another girl you chose?" Yoh asked ignoring the order that his grandmother made.

"No...Yohmei and I have to talk to you about something." Kino said grumpily.

"Fine..." Yoh hung up then ran up the stairs toward his room to change from his training clothes.

"This better be good." Yoh muttered to himself while changing.

"I'M GOING OUT!!!" Yoh shouted running downstairs.

"OKAY!!!" Horo Horo shouted back.

Yoh ran toward the train station with Amidamaru.

"Two...I mean one ticket to Izumo please." Yoh sighed.

"Still thinking about Miss Anna?" Amidamaru asked.

"I guess..." Yoh took the tickets and headed toward the train.

"Let's go Amidamaru." They got on the train and found an empty seat next to the window.

-Forty-five minutes later-

"We're here Yoh! YOH!" Amidamaru shouted to his sleeping friend.

"I'm awake!" Yoh and Amidamaru got off and headed toward the huge shrine.

-At the shrine-

"You think Yoh will get mad for not telling him?" Yohmei asked his wife.

"I'm not sure...but Yoh doesn't get mad easily." Kino replied.

"You are right."

"GRANDMA!!! GRANDPA!!!!"

"That must be Yoh." Kino said getting up.

"How much time do we have to tell you not to yell?" Kino said walking to his grandson.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yoh asked ignoring his grandmother's question again.

"Well...we agreed to an elementary school in Otsumi to come here for a field trip." Kino stated.

"Yeah...so what does that have to do with me?" Yoh asked.

"We agreed to let them meet the shaman king and-"

"Hey, you never told me about this." Yoh interrupted.

"We know and we're sorry but it's for their education, Yoh." Yohmei said with a calm look.

"Well...what will I have to do?" Yoh asked.

"The only thing you will need to do is explain about the shamans, shaman fight, and what a shaman king has to do. You will also answer any questions they have." Kino replied.

"That sounds easy. I'll do it then." Yoh smiled his goofy smile and said his goodbyes.

-Back to Anna-

"Hana, do you need any help?" Anna asked coming in quietly trying not to disturb him.

"Hana?"

Hana was sleeping with his head down on the table.

Anna smiled and carried him toward the bed.

Anna walked over to Hana's desk to find his homework uncompleted but decided to check it.

Hana's homework:

What would you wish for if you could have just one wish?

_I wish to have a daddy like everyone else. I wish to have a dad who will love me and my mom and take care of us. I will like to be able to brag that I have a dad who will take me to school in the morning and pick me up. I will like to be able to play with him and go to fun places and _

Anna felt tears in her eyes. She tried forcing the tears back but the tears refused. It slowly ran down her cheek then dropped to the carpet.

"I'm so sorry Hana...I'm real sorry..." Anna whispered then rubbed the tears away with her arm.

She went out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"Anna can you help me with lunch?" Lare asked.

"Sure..." Anna walked toward Lare and started to chop the carrots. She kept her head down, trying to hide the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"Here you fill the pot with water and I'll do the chopping." Lare switched spots with Anna, not noticing her head was down.

-Back to Yoh-

Yoh was heading toward the inn when he spotted a kid about 5 crying. He walked over to the boy and asked him why he was crying.

"I don't know where my mommy and daddy went." the boy said sobbing.

"Where do you live?" Yoh asked the boy.

"I live in a blue house with a swimming pool." the boy replied.

"I think I know where you just might live." Yoh started to lead the boy down the street toward the house. There was police cars and a huge crowd.

"Ummm...Miss? Is this your son?" Yoh asked a woman talking to a police man,

holding the boy by his hand.

"CHRIS!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" the woman ran to the boy and hugged him tight.

"MOMMY!!!" the boy shouted as the woman hugged his son.

"Who are you?" the police man asked Yoh.

"Well I-" Yoh was interrupted by the boy.

"He helped me find my way back here!" the boy shouted to the police.

"Oh...you saved my boy!" the woman invited Yoh to come and have some tea but Yoh said, "My friends are waiting back at my house. I'm so sorry but I have to go." Yoh told them then ran off.

"That was close..." Yoh went inside the inn to find his friends all in the living room laughing and talking.

"Hey you guys...wassup?" Yoh joined the circle and started to talk about what his grandparents said.

"REALLY???!!!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Yup...so can you guys help me?" Yoh asked with a small smile.

"What do you mean can we help you, OF COURSE WE'LL HELP!!!" Horo Horo shouted then looked at everyone who was nodding.

"Ha! Thanks guys!" Yoh went up his room to change back into his training clothes.

"I'm going to be running some laps outside. Be back in an hour or so!" Yoh told his friends then ran out of his room.

"I'll be coming with you Yoh..." Amidamaru floated toward Yoh's side as he started to jog.

**Animegirl**: I'm real sorry to take so long on updating but I couldn't think of anything well. Please review!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers and please continue reviewing!!! Also for people who's name is Angela, I'm real sorry 'cause I never meant to be mean or rude... (I'm sorry Angela but I never meant to offend you... )


	9. Field Trip part two

**Disclaimer**: I'm starting to get writer's block so I'm so sorry for updating so late. School is almost starting and I got real busy so I didn't have time to update. This is to all the people who reviewed the last chapter: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **0

-Chapter 9

Field Trip part two-

-Asakura Shrine-

It was the day of the field trip and Yoh and the others were getting real busy setting things up as they should be. Yoh was dressed up in the clothes Anna made for him before she left.

"Do you think your ready Yoh?" Kino asked.

"Sure...I just have to explain who I am, what a shaman fight is, and what a shaman king has to do...right?" Yoh looked at his grandmother then back to his friends.

"Right." Kino walked away down the hall and Yoh started to help Pirika and Horo Horo with cleaning up the yard.

"Are you alright Yoh?" Pirika asked.

"Yeah...you look real worried..." Horo Horo added.

"....."

"Yoh?"

"....."

"YOH!!!"

"Huh? Uh sorry..."

"Are you alright?" Horo Horo looked at Yoh who was daydreaming again.

"YOH!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Horo Horo shouted to his pal.

"Sure..." Yoh tried to smile but it failed.

"Nothings alright..." Yoh whispered loud enough for Horo Horo and Pirika to hear. He walked away to a big oak tree in the middle of the yard.

-Anna----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hana what do you want for the field trip?" Anna asked Hana who was eating his breakfast.

"CURRY!!!" Hana shouted.

Anna laughed then packed up his lunch and gave it to Hana.

"I'm busy today so you'll have to go with Lare today...okay?"

"Okay..." Hana kissed his mother on the cheek and ran over to Lare.

"BYE!!!" Hana shouted to Anna then ran outside into the car.

"Have a good time!" Anna walked over to her room and dressed up into a plain, white dress that was a little past her knees. She got her coat and ran outside to her car. She drove to the mall and went inside to the toy store.

Inside the toy store she found robots, dolls, toy cars, marbles, jacks, CD players, and a lot of other stuffs kids liked to play with. She bought a toy robot and asked the woman behind the counter to wrap it for her.

"Thank you." "Please come again." the woman said and gave Anna her change.

-Meanwhile...---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Lare!" Hana waved goodbye as Lare walked to the car.

"Have fun!" Lare got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Okay...is everyone here?" the teacher looked at the kids and counted them.

"Inside the bus everybody!" The kids rushed inside the bus and Hana went inside and sat next to an open window.

"Hey Hana!" A little boy sat next to Hana and started to talk.

"Hey Mike!" They talked and talked while the driver drove away toward the freeway.

-Back to Anna----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna walked home and was greeted by Lare.

"Where were you?" Lare asked walking towards her friend.

"Shopping for Hana's birthday present." Anna showed Lare the present wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper that was written "Happy Birthday."

"His birthday is not until next week though..."

"I know...I just wanted to get his present early."

"You wanna go shopping for clothes?" Anna asked Lare who was nodding her head up and down frantically.

"SURE!" They both ran into their own rooms and got out their purse and walked outside inside the car.

-Field Trip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here Hana!!!" Hana woke up from his short nap and took a look out side to see a **_HUMONGOUS _**house.

"Wow..." Hana and Mike walked out of the bus and lined up with the rest of his classmates.

The teacher led the children inside the gate and inside was an old woman and man.

"Hello my name is Kino...." The old woman said.

"My name is Yohmei and welcome to the Asakura Shrine." "Our grandson, the "shaman king" will be guiding you." "Please follow us."

Yohmei and Kino led them inside the house. Inside Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Tamao, and Pilika.

"Yoh...you better not make any trouble..." Kino whispered into Yoh's ear as she passed by him.

"Hey everybody!!!" "My name is Yoh and these are my friends." Yoh pointed towards his friends and started to lead them behind the house.

"We'll be visiting the grave yard first so hold each of your partners hands tight!" Yoh lead the children toward the graveyard and saw the ghosts.

"Try not to freak them out." Yoh told one of the ghosts.

Yoh told everyone about each grave and who they were.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hana screamed out loud.

"GHOSTS!!!!" Hana cried out loud.

"Ummm...did you tell him to do that?" Yoh asked Morty.

"No way..." Morty replied with a freaked out face.

Pilika and Tamao ran over to the boy and asked him what was wrong.

"G...g...g...ghosts floating everywhere...sniff...ghosts..." Hana replied crying.

"You can see them?" Yoh quietly asked Hana.

Hana nodded and started to cry again.

"I'll take him with me...meanwhile take the rest of the children and tell them the things they came here for." Yoh told Pilika and Tamao and carried the crying boy inside the shrine.

"You know...you're a very lucky boy." Yoh told the boy while walking down the long hall.

Hana looked up to see Yoh smiling at him. "Why?"

"Because you can see ghosts." Yoh gently putted Hana back down. "What's your name?"

"Hana..."

"Hana?" Yoh smiled and Hana smiled back.

You look a lot like me...are you my twin?" Yoh joked.

"Nope!!!" Hana laughed as Yoh tickled him.

"Come on...let's go see my grandma." Yoh walked down the hall a little further and then knocked on a door.

"Come in Yoh."

"Hey grandpa." Yoh went inside and Hana followed him.

"Who's this?" Yohmei asked looking at Yoh then back to Hana.

"Well...his name is Hana and..."

"And?"

"Well...I think he's a shaman." Yoh told his grandpa.

"Hmmm...I do sense some powers from this young boy."

"Yoh...what's a shaman?" Hana asked.

"It's a-"

"It's a person who can talk to ghosts and who can use their powers to fight." Yohmei interrupted.

"Oh..." Hana said.

"Well...let's see if you can see Amidamaru."

"AMIDAMARU!!!" Yoh shouted and a ghost appeared in front of him.

"Hey say hello to my new friend Hana." Yoh pointed to him.

"Hello."

"H...he...hello...." Hana stared at the ghostly image in front of him.

"So...maybe you are a shaman..." Yohmei looked at the boy then to Yoh.

"Hana...was it?" Yohmei looked at Hana.

Hana just nodded.

"I want you to stay here while we go tell your teacher some-" Yohmei was interrupted by Horo Horo.

"YOH!!!" Horo Horo yelled.

"What?!" Yoh yelled back.

"THE STUDENTS WANT TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo Horo yelled loud enough for the house to shake.

"Okay!" Yoh smiled at Hana then walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Yoh asked the panting Horo Horo.

"They said they wanted your signature and some of them want to ask questions." Horo Horo pointed to the kids who were shouting and yelling questions and handing out papers.

Yoh sweat dropped and asked Horo Horo, "Why didn't you and Ren sign and answer the questions?"

"We already did but they want your signature also and Ren won't answer the questions and I don't get any of them. Pilika and Tamao don't get them either."

"Fine..." Yoh walked over to the crowd and answered the questions and signed them.

"There...and next time you have a question, ASK me not YELL my name, alright?" Yoh smiled his friendly smile and Horo Horo nodded.

Yoh walked back into his room to find Hana playing with Amidamaru.

"I'm back..." Yoh walked over to Hana and Amidamaru.

"Had fun?" Yoh asked Hana.

"YUP!!!" 0 -Hana

"Hey grampa...so...is he a sha-"

"Well he is very powerful and I sense some shaman powers in him so he is." Yohmei sat on the ground and stared at Yoh.

"Great!!!" Yoh smiled at Hana who was now tired of running and sitting criss-crossed.

"Well since we're not 100% sure he is, can I take him out to the forest to test him?" Yoh asked.

"Well...fine but his class will be leaving soon..."

"Come on Hana, let's go hiking in the forests." Yoh lead Hana out side and walked into the forest.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Yoh asked Hana.

"Not when I'm with someone." Hana grinned.

They walked up a hill and sat on the top.

"Here...you want to play a game?" Yoh asked.

"OKAY!!!" Hana smiled.

"Okay...I'll tell you the rules." "Here's a rock..." Yoh picked up a round, smooth rock and putted it in front of Hana.

"I need you to concentrate on this rock and ignore everything you hear." "Try to picture a tiny green figure coming out of this rock and who ever did their best wins the game!" Yoh smiled. He knew his plan would work and if Hana really was a shaman, a ground spirit would be formed.

"Okay!" Hana closed his eyes and concentrated on the rock. The rock started to glow and a green, little figure came out of the rock.

"I win!!!" Hana smiled when he saw the green spirit.

Ha ha ha...yup...this proves he's a shaman. Yoh thought.

"AHHHHH!!!!" "I FORGOT ABOUT THE BUS!!!!" Yoh looked at his watch and it said 3:00.

"20 MINUTES PAST!!!" Yoh and Hana started to run down the hill but got lost on the way down.

"Which way did we come?" Yoh asked Hana.

"I don't know..." Hana started to panic.

"I want to go home..." Hana started to whine.

"It's okay...after we find our way to the shrine I'll drive you home." Yoh started scanning the mountains.

-Back to Anna------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna!!!" "I'm gonna go pick up Hana!!!" Lare yelled to Anna who was hiding the present.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Anna yelled. She was getting frustrated again.

Lare got inside the car and drove to the school. The bus had already arrived and the kids were running to their parents.

"Where in the world is Hana?" Lare walked to the teacher and asked if she knew where Hana was.

The teacher walked over to Mike and he replied that he didn't come back.

"Oh my god!!!" Lare ran to the car and drove home as quick as she could.

Lare drove home and rushed inside the door.

"Anna...Hana got left behind..." Lare told Anna.

"What??!!!!" Anna yelled. "Where is he???!!!" Anna felt tears in her eyes.

"He's at...at...-"

"Never mind...I'm sure someone will find him and bring him back...he knows his address..." Anna was real worried but talked in her normal tone.

-Yoh and Hana-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally..." Yoh walked inside the shrine carrying a sleeping Hana.

"Grandma!!! Grandpa!!!" Yoh yelled inside the shrine.

"They went somewhere Yoh...?" "Who's he?" Pilika asked.

"Well....he sorda got left behind...can you get my car keys for me?" Yoh asked Pilika.

"HE GOT LEFT BEHIND???!!!" Pilika yelled loud enough for Hana to wake up.

Hana moaned while squirming in Yoh's arms. Yoh gently putted Hana down and he woke up.

"Who got left behind?" Horo Horo ran up to his sister with Ren and Tamao following him.

"Can you just get my car keys?" Yoh asked.

"I want to go home..." Hana whined again.

"Here." Ren threw Yoh his car keys.

"Thanks." Yoh waved goodbye as he and Hana walked over to his car.

"What's your address?" Yoh asked Hana.

(Just think up of your own address...--U)

"Put your seat belt on." Yoh told Hana as he drove out into the streets.

-2 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why isn't he back...if he doesn't come back in another 30 minutes, I'm going to call the police." Anna was real worried now. Hana hadn't come back for a long time.

Anna walked outside and waited for Hana. "Please come back..."

-Yoh-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this your house?" Yoh pointed to a house nearby. Hana nodded and ran toward the house.

"Hey!" "Wait for me Hana!" Yoh ran after the boy and inside the yard.

"HANA!!!" Anna ran toward the boy and hugged him tight. "Where were you?!"

"I was with-"

"Hey Hana!" Yoh turned toward the boy and then looked at the woman who was hugging him.

Anna recognized the voice and looked up to see Yoh. "Yoh?!" Anna was shocked.

"An...An...ANNA?!!" Yoh was also shocked.

"Hana, I want you to go inside the house now." Anna turned to her son and he nodded. Hana ran inside and closed the door.

"Long time no see Anna." Yoh smiled as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Anna glared at Yoh.

"Well...ummmm....Hana-"

"I want you to leave, _now_." Anna started walking back toward her house.

"Wait!" Yoh took Anna's hand and she started to struggle.

"Let go of me!" Anna was about to push his hand away when he caught it.

"WHAT ArE YOU DOING???!!!" "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!!!" Anna started to squirm and kick.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say first." Yoh gripped hard onto Anna's arm.

"I-"

-----------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! --U-------------------------------------

**Animegirl: **Sorry for taking so long. I'm real sorry!!! I made this chapter extra long so please forgive me! T0T Please continue to review!!! O THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0


	10. I'm Back

Disclaimer: Hey people! I'm sorry for updating so late! How long has it been? Like a year! I am soooo sorry, but I had to take an exam and had to study so I wasn't able to update. Well, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Chapter 10

I'm Back-

"I want you to come back."

"No."

"Please Anna, I…I love you…"

"Stop lying and go back. I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life and I'm not going to look back…"

"I'm not lying…what Ren said was all a mistake. He never knew how I truly felt about you because I didn't tell anyone-"

"STOP LYING! Just go…stop making me regret things…I…I loved you too, but I-"

"SEE! Come on Anna! It's better for all of us…they want you back too…do you want Ren to regret things and me…"

"I…I can't…my sister is in town and…"

"Who's your sister?"

"Her name's Angela and she's-"

"I thought Angela looked like you."

"You've seen her?"

"Yup…Kino and Yohmei tried to make me get engaged with her again…"

"What did _you_ say?" Anna asked curiously.

Yoh frowned a bit and said, "No, of course."

"Well you should've said yes. I'm going to go back inside."

Yoh loosened his grip and Anna shook his hand off of her arm. She walked toward the house and went inside.

"Fine…then I'll just have to wait." Yoh walked up to the porch and sat down with his head up. He turned on his headphone and looked at the clouds.

**-1 day later-**

"Where's Yoh?" Horo Horo asked as he came down the stairs.

"He didn't come back after he went to drop off Hana." Manta replied.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Tamao asked in a worried tone.

"Probably not. I know Yoh and he knows how to take care of himself." Horo Horo bumped into Ren.

"WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" Ren shouted at Horo Horo.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" Horo Horo summoned an oversoul.

Ren and Horo Horo started to fight.

"There they go again…" Ryu sweatdropped.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Pirika tried to break them apart.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR SISSY SISTER RUINED THE FIGHT OR ELSE I WOULD'VE WON!" Ren went up the stairs looking pissed.

"FOR YOUR IMFORMATION, I'M NOT A SISSY!" Pirika yelled back.

"Whatever…"

**-2 days later-**

"Don't you think you should let him in now?" Lare asked as she watched Yoh sitting on the porch.

"He'll go back sooner or later." Anna was helping Hana with his homework.

"Yoh was nice to me." Hana replied.

"Ummm…why don't you go nap now?" Anna led Hana to his room and tucked him in.

**-1 hour later-**

"It's raining outside, Anna. He still didn't go back and he'll get a cold." Lare and Anna sat at the dining table drinking tea.

"Fine. I'll let him in but only because Hana likes him so much." Anna walked toward the door and opened it.

"Yoh, you can come in now but you…Yoh?" Anna walked over to Yoh when she noticed that his face was pale white.

"Oh my gosh…" Anna felt his forehead.

"Ouch!" Anna ran back inside the house and got Lare to help her carry Yoh to the guest room.

"Thanks Lare." Lare went out of the room and got a wet towel.

"I'll be in Hana's room." Lare left the room with Anna holding the wet towel.

Anna gently dabbed Yoh's forehead. Yoh groaned and shivered so Anna got thick blankets and covered him. She kept on dabbing Yoh on the forehead gently when she heard Yoh mumbling "Anna…" Anna smiled. She missed Yoh very much and was glad in the inside that Yoh found her. An hour later, Anna fell asleep.

**-1 hour later-**

Yoh woked up feeling a bit better. He looked around the cozy room to see a girl in blond hair resting her head on the edge of the bed sleeping. Yoh gently grabbed the blanket ontop of him and silently tucked her. He smiled, glad that Anna was safe and remembered him after eight years.

"Goodnight Anna…" Yoh laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**-Back to the big house-**

"Goodnight everyone!" Pirika walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go to sleep too…" Tamao followed Pirika and went inside her room.

"I'm going to agree with the girls and sleep." Ryu went up to his room.

"Well…ven that leebs mu wit Rin, Munta, and the kostes." Horo Horo was munching on 5 hamburgers. ("Well…then that leaves me with Ren, Manta, and the ghosts.")

"Your going to turn into one fat icicle…"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M EATING!" Horo Horo finished and went inside the restroom.

"There he goes again…" Ren sighed.

"NO TOILET PAPER!"

U

**-Back to Anna-**

It was morning and Lare was cooking breakfast when she heard a door open. She turned around to see Hana all dressed up.

"GOOD MORNING!" Hana smiled at Lare then asked, "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm awake." Anna yawned while walking toward the dining table.

"Mommy…did Yoh leave?" Hana asked while sitting across from his mother.

"Nope!" Hana heard someone behind him and turned around.

"HI!" Hana greeted Yoh and ran toward him.

Yoh carried Hana over to the dining table. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Anna walked over to the TV in the living room.

"Hana…go cheer up your mom." Yoh whispered into Hana's ear while setting him down on the floor.

"How?"

Yoh remembered when Yoh had tickled her when they were young to get Anna into a cheery mood.

"Go tickle her."

Hana ran over to Anna and started tickling her. First, Anna smiled; she couldn't take it anymore.

Anna started to laugh and Hana stopped. She had tears of laughter in her eyes.

"I give up!"

Then, Yoh ran over and started tickling her again and much harder.

"STOP!" Anna was laughing and rolling on the ground trying to stop him.

Yoh finally stopped and helped Anna get up. Then they walked to the dining table and sat down. The food was done so they all started to eat.

When they were done, Yoh drove Hana to school instead and Anna and Lare sat at home.

When Yoh came back, Yoh asked Anna if they could have a talk and Anna decided to go to the café nearby.

"I'll have cappuccino, what would you like to have Anna?"

"I'll have one too please." Anna replied.

After a moment of silence Yoh started to speak.

"Anna, will you please move back?"

"…no…"

"Please, if you won't go back because of your sister, then I'll tell your sister to back off."

"No…even though you do that I can't go…"

"Why! They're all waiting for you to come back."

"What will they say when I go back! They will probably do the same thing again!"

"They promised me that they wouldn't do that ever again…so please come."

"…fine but if anything I don't like happens…I'm going to move back."

"Ha ha…that won't ever happen, I promise."

"Whatever…"

When Yoh and Anna arrived back home, they were greeted by Hana and Lare.

"Umm…Lare?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be going somewhere tonight with Hana and Yoh…will that be okay with you?"

"No problem!" Lare smiled at Anna.

**-4 hours later-**

Yoh, Anna and Hana were driving in the car heading toward Tokyo. After about an hour, that stopped in front of a big house. Big noises were coming from the house and Hana ran in through the gate.

"Yoh! Is this your house!" Hana asked.

"Yup! Why don't we go inside?"

Yoh had to push Anna a little to get her in and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Tamao peeked out to see Yoh standing in the dark.

"Yoh! Come in!" She opened the door wider so that Yoh was able to go in.

"Hey Yoh! What took you so long?" His friends greeted him.

Yoh smiled. "I have a guest with me."

Animequeen: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me! It took me so long to type this chapter! My brain won't start working! It will probably take long for me to update the next chapter too! So sorry! Thank you for all those readers for bearing with me! Bye bye!


End file.
